monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Destiny+EX: Bruteon
Bruteon 'is a bird wyvern that first appeared in Monster Hunter Destiny, but makes an appearance in Monster Hunter EX via Crossover Expansion. In Game information A fierce Bird Wyvern Native to Central World that lives in forests and feeds on small Herbivores. With incredibly conductive wing and back feathers, it can blast enemies with static electricity. It can supposedly paralyze too. Introduction Scene Coming soon.... Materials Low Rank *'Bruteon Scale: A scale from a Bird Wyvern. Its pale grey sheen captivates some. *'Bruteon Feather': A feather from a Bruteon. When rubbed with another, it unleashes a strong electric charge. *'Bruteon Hide': The skin under a Bruteons' scales. It is incredible at repelling electricity. *'Bruteon Webbing': The webbing of a Bruteon's wing. When fully spread, it shines with electric power. *'Strong Beak': Used by Bruteon to shear through Bullfango hide. It's both blunt and sharp, so handle with care. High Rank *'Bruteon Scale+': A high-quality Bruteon scale that sparkles with electricity. *'Bruteon Feather+': A perfect Bruteon feather, that unleashes powerful shocks to those who touch it. Rubber gloves are advised. *'Bruteon Hide+': An impressive piece of Bruteon skin. It is used all over the world as an insulator. *'Bruteon Wing': The unmarred webbing on a Bruteon's wing. It's as if it was never carved from the wing. G-Rank *'Bruteon Shard': The highest-quality scale from a Bruteon. It shines with the power of lightning. *'Bruteon Down': A soft, fluffy Bruteon feather that is very appealing to the touch - before it electrocutes you. *'Bruteon Piel': Unmarred Bruteon skin, unrivaled in its insulating abilities. Thunder and lightning, begone! *'Bruteon Fellwing': An entire wing from a Bruteon. The webbing is silky to the touch and very resilient. *'Mighty Beak': A beak so strong it can snap through Bullfango bones like twigs. Don't get your arm stuck in it. X-Rank *'Bruteon Splinter': A mere piece of a Bruteon scale - but an exceptionally gorgeous one at that. *'Bruteon Plume': This extraordinarily soft Bruteon feather constantly crackles with high voltage. Wear your rubber gloves! *'Bruteon Dermis': The most effective insulator known to mankind. However, it is also the most expensive. *'Bruteon Fullwing': The full wing of a Bird Wyvern, whose membrane gleams in the sunlight as if it were made of lightning. *'Herculean Beak': This beak was once said to be able to bite through metal. Tests were unsatisfactory. U-Rank Coming soon... Move Set Normal Side Peck: Simply bites/pecks to the side. Tail Sweep: Swings its tail 180 degrees while turning to the side. Always does two. Seed-Pecker: Pecks the ground four times, sometimes after a large pounce forward. Charge: Crazily charges forward, ending with a bite. Sometimes combines this with a Seed-Pecker at the end. Swooping Bite: In the air, raises its head, then swoops down with a bite. Flying Pounce: Flies into the air, then charges forward, landing on the distant target. Thunder Gather: Fluffs up its back feathers and shoots little sparks out. Bruteon can now use Thunder attacks. (Thunderblight) Aerial Kick: In the air, flies high and then swoops down, throwing out its talons and landing. Thunder Discharge: After charging electricity, separates its back feathers and lets out a massive blast of electricity. (Thunderblight, small chance of Paralysis) Thunderclap: Claps its wings together, brushing the feathers together and shooting electricity forwards. (Thunderblight, Paralysis) Thunder Pose: Similar to Farunokku, it assumes a "ta-da!" pose, brushing its wing feathers together in the process and causing a large aura of electricity that appears in a wide area around it. It will only do this when enraged. (Thunderblight, Paralysis) G-Rank onwards Seed-Pecker: This attack will now have electricity when enraged. (Thunderblight when enraged) Charge: This attack will now have electricity when enraged. (Thunderblight when enraged) Thunder Dance: Similar to Farunokku, it spreads its wings and jumps around - a hop to the left, a small hop on the spot, then a hop to the right, a small hop on the spot, and then a hop to its original position - shrieking all the while. When charged with electricity, an aura of lightning surrounds it. (Thunderblight) X-Rank onwards Seed Clapper: Does an electrified Seed Pecker, and then a Thunderclap. (Thunderblight, and Paralysis) Notes *It can be infected by the Frenzy Virus. *It will prey on Bullfango when low on stamina. *In X-Rank onwards, it is faster in movement. Category:Gojira57 Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Crossover